Mozuton and the Angel of Silence
Mozuton and the Angel of Silence is an upcoming stop motion fan fiction film that will be the fourth film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. The film focuses on Hotaru Tomoe and the first time she became Sailor Saturn. Plot In the year 2005, a rogue planet named Mozuton is sighted near the orbit of Saturn and is heading its way to planet Earth. On Earth in the same year, Hotaru Tomoe is born from a C-section on January 6. Sadly, Hotaru’s mother, Keiko, died in childbirth shortly after naming her child. So, Hotaru’s father, famed professor Souichi Tomoe, decides to raise her by himself after an emotional bout at his wife's funeral. When she was only three months old, Hotaru is seeing visions of the Solar System’s future protector battling a rogue planet called Mozuton. The film later shifts its focus on Professor Tomoe's history. Tomoe was the proud founder of Infinite Academy, an escalator school for gifted individuals. He has a keen interest in studying the secrets of the universe and wants to prove that alien life does exist. A year before Hotaru was born, the professor began to dabble in dark science and somehow wants to make alien life accessible to the scientific community. When he announced the idea to the Juban Scientific Congress, his idea was objected and he is ousted from the scientific community for suspicion of engaging in dark science. In response, the professor began to build a communication device that can detect signals from extraterrestrial life forms. The film fasts forward to the year 2013, when Hotaru is only 8 years old. The rogue planet Mozuton had passed the Moon’s orbit and is closing in onto Earth. It has been responding to the signal transmitted from professor Tomoe's communication device. The professor later begins to hear a voice coming from an unknown entity who proclaims the impending doom of the Solar System. The professor then sets off to the communication device's installation site and attempts to disable it, but he finds it difficult to disable the device. At the same time, Mozuton is nearing the Earth's surface, and its inhabitants, hostile aliens called Germatoids, descend onto Juban District, attacking and kidnapping humans in the process. Professor Tomoe gets attacked and kidnapped by the Germatoids, who brought him to Mozuton's surface. The professor is then forced by the aliens to consume a modified Germatoid egg, causing him to mutate. Meanwhile back on Earth, Hotaru is mortally wounded in the invasion, but in her catatonic state she is awakened by Queen Serenity I (the future protector) who gives her the Silence Glaive and a Sailor Crystal, eventually transforming Hotaru into Sailor Saturn. Determined to find her father, Sailor Saturn heads to Mozuton’s surface to search for him. Eventually, she had found the professor, but in his mutated form, the Germatoid Scorpion. With much hesitation, Sailor Saturn finally subdues the Germatoid Scorpion with Silence Glaive Surprise, restoring her father to normal. Later, Sailor Saturn destroys the Germatoid Queen at the planet’s core. Sailor Saturn brings her father back to Earth’s surface. However, Mozuton began to tap into Earth’s surface, sucking its energy with its gravitational pull. Saturn discovers that one swing of her Silence Glaive is powerful enough to cut entire planets in half and even divide black holes. With one mighty swing of her Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn slices Mozuton clean in half, also destroying the Germatoids and saving the Earth from disaster. After Mozuton and the Germatoids are destroyed by Sailor Saturn, Professor Tomoe’s heart grew heavy with regret and realizes that his daughter had saved him and the world. He later serves a year-long community service sentence for his crimes, along with a two-year ban on his scientific work. In the ending scene, the professor helps Hotaru with her Mathematics homework. After finishing her homework, Hotaru goes to bed. She meets Queen Serenity again in her dream, who tells her about the legend of the Sailor Senshi and Hotaru’s destiny. In a mid-credits scene, Professor Tomoe is visited by a mysterious lady named Setsuna Meiou at his residence and agrees to let her take care of Hotaru. Cast * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Professor Souichi Tomoe, Hotaru’s father * Keiko Tomoe, Hotaru’s mother * Germatoids, an alien species from Mozuton * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Usagi Tsukino (cameo) Songs featured * “Send Me an Angel” (Moment of Glory Version) by Scorpions * “The Boxer” by Simon and Garfunkel * “Entry of the Gods into Valhalla” by Richard Wagner Trivia * Based on the chronological setting, the film’s events are the earliest major story in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. * The series has references to the 1979 film The Visitor. Alien franchise references * The film is said to be the darkest entry in the first arc of the Cinematic Universe, sharing its dark tone with the first three Alien ''movies. * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn’s character in the film is inspired by Rebecca “Newt” Jorden from the ''Alien franchise. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures